


take it easy

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I relax!” Farah protests, crossing her arms across her chest. “Just because I don’t de-stress in the same way as you doesn’t mean I don’t relax.”Amanda rolls her eyes with a half-smile. “Sure. It’s definitely because you don’t take lavender-foam baths that I think you need to chill, and not because you’re so tense I’m worried you’re going to pull a muscle.”-Farah needs to relax. Amanda might know how to help.





	

“Do you _ever_ relax?”

They’re sitting in Todd’s lounge, which is in an odd state – half of the furniture is either repaired or replaced, but there’s still a large red ‘3’ painted on the wall that Dirk keeps trying to convince the other man to keep. The lock too has yet to be repaired, so someone has to stay in the apartment at all times. Today is Farah’s turn, and she may have asked Amanda to come and keep her company. Because there’s safety in numbers. Not because Farah has developed a raging crush on her. Not at all.

“I relax!” Farah protests, crossing her arms across her chest. “Just because I don’t de-stress in the same way as you doesn’t mean I don’t relax.”

Amanda rolls her eyes with a half-smile. “Sure. It’s definitely because you don’t take lavender-foam baths that I think you need to chill, and not because you’re so tense I’m worried you’re going to pull a muscle.”

The other woman allows herself a small smile, but doesn’t uncross her arms. “I’m fine, seriously. I get enough about this from your brother and Dirk, don’t you start.” She pauses, contemplating her next sentence. “I’m… dealing with it, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Amanda grins, leaning to gently bump her shoulder against Farah’s, who nods slowly and gradually relaxes her arms.

“Yeah. I… may be seeing a therapist. For certain things.” She blushes and looks away momentarily, before straightening and looking Amanda in the eye, a silent challenge. Amanda meets it easily, maintaining eye contact.

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

“I am too.”

There is another pause, before Amanda speaks up. “Is it working? The therapy?”

Farah nods, and the corners of her mouth quirk up. “I think so. It’s going to take time, but yeah. For the first time in a while I feel like… Like I’m coping, you know?”

“I get it,” Amanda nods, and Farah knows that out of everyone in their little group, she is possibly the only one who really does.

“But you might be right. I… I still haven’t totally gotten the whole ‘relax’ thing down. I have a list that he – Dr. Rhansi – gave me, coping mechanisms, but they don’t always work. I think I’m doing something… wrong.” There is something cathartic about letting someone else know this, but the feeling of openness is unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable. Farah shifts in her seat a little. When Amanda reaches to touch her hand gently, she flinches unconsciously, the frustration catching up with her immediately.

“Hey… There’s no ‘wrong’ way to relax, Farah.” Amanda pulls her legs up to sit cross-legged on the couch, knee grazing Farah’s thigh. The point of contact feels pleasantly warm, and it pulls at something in her stomach. Amanda continues, apparently unaware of their proximity. “I mean, there’re probably _some_ wrong ones. Illegal drug consumption being one of them.” A guilty look crosses Amanda’s face, and Farah snorts softly. “Yeah, ok, that’s from experience. But you know what I mean.”

“I know. But I can’t help but feel like maybe I’m broken, or something. Baths, TV, candles… they don’t do anything for me. I can’t even relax properly, and that kind of makes me more stressed out.” Her finger has found its way to her mouth again, and Farah winces at the metallic tang of blood as her cuticle tears. Again.

Amanda laughs softly, and reaches up to catch her hand, gently pulling it from her mouth. “You’re not broken. Just weird.”

“I’m not- Okay, I may be slightly weird,” Farah cuts herself off mid-protest, unable to repress the smile that emerges. Amanda is yet to let go of her hand. “Or a lot weird. But so are you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m really weird. I don’t deny it,” the younger woman laughs. “But for real, it’s okay. To be weird. You don’t have to pretend with me. I mean, you’ve seen my attacks – you’ve seen how insane it looks from the outside. You can be weird with me.” Their hands are still joined. Farah is slightly concerned that she is going to have a heart attack considering the rate at which it’s beating. “I could… teach you.”

“Teach me?”

“To relax.” Amanda breaks into a smile wide enough to show off her dimples.

Yup. Farah is definitely going to have a heart attack. It takes everything she’s got to keep her voice even as she asks, “Okay. How’re you going to do that?”

The silence that follows is almost buzzing with anticipation, the feeling that they’re on the cusp of _something_ almost unbearable. Amanda has still not let go of her hand. If anything, she has tightened her grip near-imperceptibly.

“I was thinking maybe, um… Like this?”

Amanda leans in, awkwardly, and brushes her lips against Farah’s own, the touch brief and dry.

It’s insane that less than five seconds of a kiss is enough to make Farah’s mind shut up entirely. She makes a mental note to add ‘Kissing Amanda’ to her list of coping mechanism.

Amanda pulls back, pink spots high on her cheek bones. “Okay, wait, sorry. Consent is hugely important, I should have asked-”

“It’s fine.” Farah nods, a little dazed. “More than. I.. would like to repeat the experience. If you do.”

The grin that breaks out on Amanda’s face is answer enough.

“I absolutely do.” She uncurls her legs and shifts closer. There’s a second pause before they’re kissing again, and Farah can feel the tension leaving her body.

 

She is definitely adding this to the list.

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I know you think it’s artistic, Dirk, but I don’t really want my flat graffiti-ed, thanks.”

“But it’s _cool_ , Todd!” Dirk whines, and Todd resists the urge to smile as he opens the door.

He has to clap his hand over Dirk’s mouth immediately after to stop the inevitable squeal when the detective sees Farah and Amanda on the couch, apparently too distracted to notice their arrival. Todd backs out slowly and silently, closing the door with care. He pinches the bridge of his nose before he even sees Dirk’s ridiculously smug grin.

“Todd! Did you see-“

“Yeah, I saw,” he groans. “Do not-“

Dirk gives a sweet smile. “I believe that’s $15 you owe me.”

Todd rolls his eyes. “How about I take you for dinner instead?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is severely lacking in cute lesbians. Please help.
> 
> I can be found on [my tumblr](http://hippocampers.tumblr.com), come and say hello!


End file.
